Raven Beauty
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: Reesie had never been to a Rave in her life. Her friends invite her to one way out of the city. They use the buddy system to stay safe. Will they have a great time? Will they become statistics of crimes committed daily or nightly? Will Reesie be saved or doomed? I do not own any WWE Persona's only my OC's. More Wrestlers in story than stated. Enjoy.


**I know I should try to stop with my attempts with one shots. You guys are just the best followers in the world. All my attempts have become stories. But do I give up (In Dean Ambrose's voice) Nope!**

**I'm humbled how you want me to continue to tease your minds and other parts of your body. Wink Wink :P**

**I do not own any of the WWE Persona's in this story. **

**I dedicate this story to a special lady in my life, I can honestly say she is one of two special people who I have met online and say she is my BEST online friend ever. You rock! I just couldn't get this out of my head, it kept stopping me from typing anything else with that being said, I had to type it.**

**Enjoy this first chapter. R&R **

**Much Love, Muah! DenAsia**

**...**

It was a cool night in Cincinnati, Ohio and a young woman, Reesie as many called her, along with some close friends are ready for their local Rave. There was strong winds starting to pick up so they headed out early.

Arriving to the rave that was about 10 miles out of the city, the party was jumping already. Music blasting away, people jumping, dancing, some in their own worlds and even some making out already.

Reesie was gleaming never have been to one of these raves before. She remembered that buddy rule at least two or more buddies. Reesie and her friends stayed really close to each other and grabbed their own drinks making sure no one would drop any type of drugs in it.

Unknown to Reesie there were a set of eyes watching her from a distance up on a balcony. This individual looked to be in her twenties but her kind knew she was way older than one would never admit to. Her brethren, all gathered beside her. One of her best soldiers, her most trust worthy and her fledgling stood tall next to her.

"Caramello, Is that the one you want.. She is a beauty.. Our family is growing restless with hunger.. What say you?"

Caramello smiles at her fledging, "Tamina just tell them to remember to what happen to the last disobedient child who ignored my word, and they better wait.. The party just started. This is the best idea I ever came up with.. We have the pick of the litter all these bodies to feed us. But that one .. The dark skinned girl with that unique outfit and neon green lips and nails. Just beautiful how they glow in the dark. She is perfect.. No one touches her.. I will allow feeding time soon."

Tamina leans down to kiss her maker softly on her lips.

Tamina was by no means a small woman. Standing about five foot nine maybe five foot ten. Long shoulder length hair, naturally curly/wavy, and many times would wear it straight. Muscular build for a woman. Caramello picked her for many reasons, she was a thing of beauty, her Islander background, her ways of intimidation is what turned the attention of her maker. Her battle tactics, where cruel and grotesque. Another thing Caramello loved about Tamina was how loyal she was to her, the loving, seducing side not only towards her but the people she preyed upon.

Tamina pulls away, nodding and walks back to her siblings. Giving the orders many protested but knew not to go against their maker. She was beyond strength and knowledge. They knew if she wanted, all of them would be dead before daylight.

The next ones, Caramello trusted were her twins. Well, she trust all her fledglings she didn't choose them because she was lonely. She chose them for a reason. For instance, her twins. They were her joy. Always making her laugh. Always able to blend into any situation. Jimmy and Jey walked up from behind kissing Caramello's shoulders. They were curious who this dark skinned beauty was. Seeing who she was, they licked their lips.

"That's the sweet piece you want Caramel? Mmm, I'm jelly already..", Jimmy whispered in her ear then nipping it, growling into her neck.

"She is a thing of beauty mama boo.", stated Jey as he played nibbled on Caramello's neck.

"Behave my children.. I will allow you to play soon...", Carmello smiles nipping their collar bone.

Both twins stood over six foot, also Islanders just like her precious Tamina. Tribal markings adorned their arms and chest. Their hair, raven in color and also curly hugged their shoulders. Usually they pulled it back in a pony tail. They loved to dress in the style of the current generation.

"But Mello.. We's hunnngreeeh", Both twins nibbled her check at the same time.

Making her laugh she smacked them both on the chest, "Soon my children.. Just keep an eye out to the ones you want.. I know you two are a lot of trouble especially with your sex drives.. I love how you play with them, exhaust them and finish them off.. You make me proud.. But tonight we shall only feed.."

Kissing their lips Caramello chuckles as they dance around walking back to their seats.

Looking back to this beautiful being, Caramello leans over the railing, wanting to catch her attention. She is patient though the night is young. Seeing this young dark skinned beauty dancing, having fun, drinking puts a smile on her face. Caramello could smell her scent, the more this beauty perspired the more she wanted to taste her and really wanted to taste that precious fluid running through her veins. She was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly.

"My lady I believe I have some bad news, we have a problem with the trio who you put to guard.. They are not at their posts outside... again..", A tall gentlemen with a English accent stated to his maker.

"Barrett, keep an eye on this dark beauty for me.. Allow NO ONE to touch her in any form, she belongs to me.. Understood my English consort", Caramello pulls him down and passionately kisses him as he lifts her by the hips.

Barrett was a handsome devil as she called him. When traveling to her homeland, she stopped by Preston, England. Seeing his style of fighting, she knew his six foot seven frame would not only make her family stronger, but his strength would please her in so many ways. He had the charm to swoop any woman off her feet with out even trying.

"Now I shall return in a few moments...", Caramello sighs walking towards the steps.

Turning she looks at her children, as all of them are drinking, the dark thick fluid that gives them the existence they have today.

"All of you behave and stay put or we will be short family members.. Do I make myself clear my children?", Glancing at all of them she smiles.

They all nod, knowing exactly what happen to the last child who went against her will.

...

With their ability to move among the humans at such speed she was already past the entire party and outside looking for her three cubs as she called them. She raised these three beasts since their pack abandoned them.

She knew them to well, as she used her hearing underneath the howling winds. Looking off to the distance, there was an abandoned building and she heard what they were doing.

Now standing at the door to the area where all three where to busy bending over typical little sluts as they fucked them senseless.

Actually loving their hunger for sex. They all had a huge appetite for things. Sex and blood was really at the top of the list, with torture following right next to the top two.

Hearing these sluts cry as one by one dropped in pleasure. Their bodies shaking as they continued to pound into them.

The first one to notice her was her lovable pup Seth. He dropped the bitch.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Go ahead and finish Seth, I'm not going anywhere.." Caramello disappointed but amused.

Seth smiles as he pulls the bitch up by her hair and starts to pound her doggie style. One of his favorite things to do.

Seth's brother looks over his shoulder seeing his master watching them fuck. He grabs the little bitch he's fucking and pins her small frame to the floor with her ass up fucking her as well. His grey orbs shimmering, looking at Caramello.

Caramello stares back, licking her lips. Hearing how hard the little sluts heart were pounding. His low growls. She really did love them.

Lastly her wild card, her unpredictable joker. Her lunatic Dean, his ice blue eyes having his stupid little blonde sucking him off. He was not being gentle either. He truly had her hair in his fists and using such speed. Then out of no where he yanks out her tongue sucking her dry through her mouth.

Caramello couldn't stop laughing. Yes the wild card indeed.

What her species failed to understand all three brothers were these special breeds of animals. They knew they were different, but special. Some how somewhere their mother was infected with vampire blood and she was already a Were. A shape shifter to many. Her already being pregnant, this infection caused premature labor. She only kept two and left these three.

Caramello thought it was cruel, so she had this worthless mother killed for abandoning these three. Hoping and praying they never find out. What she did not order was the child that didn't obey, is now dead. Caramello specifically told her, kill the Were hybrid and bring the children to her. Well Rosa, decided not only to kill their mother, but she drank the two children's blood. This infuriated Caramello, tearing her apart and drinking her blood.

Yes Caramello was a creature of the night, but she adored children of all species.

Soon all three beasts were done eating.

Curling her fingers at all three. They stalk towards her.

Caramello pulls out a napkin from her pocket.

"My babies, why do you always run off from your post.. I know you're hungry.. So are you three now full?", Caramello smiles at them.

The bigger one of the three, came forth. His eyes swirling like as if you were looking at silver plasma. His entire eyes were all this color. She expected this since they are now well fed. Seeing blood on his shirt. Caramello shook her head.

"Roman, my son, my lover, my protector.. Look at this, we can not allow you to have any evidence on you.. You need to watch how you feed..", As she tries to wipe it off.

Roman was a perfect specimen, all three really, but Roman was the quiet one to a point. His huge body frame standing at six foot three, could engulf her. His large arms could wrap around her with room to spare. His complexion was a spicy cinnamon in color. His long ravenous hair, that he only wore loose when he wanted to entice the female species. It never failed. He knew how to seduce them, he was beautiful. Hearing his low growl, still in his hybrid form, Caramello pulls him down kissing him.

Pulling away she pats his chest, "Now get rid of your body, since you were a little sloppy.. Do I have to tell you how to do this?"

Roman a bit shameful, lowered his head shaking it. She touched his face and pecked his lips as she sucked on the lower lip. Her way of telling him it was okay. He smiled walking away dragging the deceased female by the hair. Her body banging into everything that he passed.

Caramello laughed how caring he could be with his victims.

Seth was smallest of the three, when they were born. She took extra care of him. Now, one would not believe he was the rug rat of the litter. He was barely past six foot. He had a birth mark on his hair, that made a section of his gorgeous brown hair look so blonde it was almost white. His chest, his arms were perfect. In her eyes he could not get any bigger or toner. But he loved to push himself to the limits. Seth was her high flyer, the speed daredevil, of the three. He would always try out new fighting techniques. Of course his brothers were always his victims. She could spend hours watching them practicing.

Seth finished his meal, looking over himself seeing if there was any blood on him. He was so tidy. Walking over to Caramello. Caramello stops him from kissing her, and he pouted whimpering. Smiling she used her napkin to clean the blood splatter on his cheek.

"Oh my dear Sethie, although I love to see you pout, I'm just cleaning one tiny spot you missed. She was a squirter wasn't she...", Seth wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh, "There all clean.. We can't have the locals thinking we are a bunch of murderous spineless family now can we..", Chuckling after that.

Seth chuckled as he snugged into her neck wanting to suck her neck.

Giggling she smacked him, pulling him away, "Oh sweetheart.. I have an extra prize for you three later.. But she belongs to me, so you must be gentle with her.."

He nods, and turns jumping around to get rid of the body.

Watching him with his antics, her eyes turn to her joker.

Dean, her wild card. Her methodical thinker. He was the smooth talker of the three. His eyes drew in the female species. His dimples and smile made her dark world shine as bright as the sun. That's probably what the female species loved about him. She knew him to well even better than himself. He tried and still tries to keep stuff from her, but Caramello is always ahead of him. She did after all raise him. He was the tallest of the three but barely. He seemed to tower at six foot four, although his comfortable stance was always having him hunched over making Roman always look like the taller one. He truly was the quiet one of the three. Never really trying to catch any attention, he wouldn't say much but when he did. She was always blown away by his statements.

He stood up, wide eyed, laughing. Licking his fingers wiping his mouth. He swayed his shoulders like he was proud of his work, rolling his neck from side to side. Sometimes it looked like he was dancing. Caramello found it amusing watching him alone. The best part about him was the mischievousness he had. He was always up to something. The things he would do or say was quite entertaining to say the least.

As he walked his cocky walk, smiling at Caramello. Towering over her, she stops him as well, cleaning around his mouth. He was so messy but he knew she would clean him up. He must know her as well. Making her smile.

"Dean Dean Dean... what shall I do with you my darkling.. You enjoy this killing a bit to much.. But I love you none the less..", Finishing the last spot on his chin.

Caramello smiling at him. She felt his hands on her ass, as he would swirl his fingers all over. Kissing her shoulder, moving to her neck, then licking her skin. They both growled at each other. She grabbed his curly blonde hair pulling him back.

"Get rid of the body, we have plenty time for your reward.. Make sure not to leave any evidence Dean. You know how particular I am.. I want perfection.."

Dean licks her cheek, laughing at her growling. He walks away grabbing the little slut by her leg and dragging her away to properly dispose of it.

Caramello never was surprised how cold they were when it came to their victims. Waiting for them, she sees them walking back as they look all over the place for any small piece of evidence of their presence there. Nothing, they were even lightly floating off the ground to leave no foot prints.

Walking back to the party two buildings away, she places them back at their locations and tells them they better stay there until it was time and she called to them. She kissed all three passionately returning to her dark beauty.

Several hours have passed, now seeing the opportunity to speak to her beauty alone. The unisex bathrooms provided the perfect spot to entice her.

Soon Caramello had, her twins and Barrett with her in the bathroom. There was a guy harassing her dark beauty. This enraged her.

"Leave the young lady alone, walk away and you will not be hurt", Barrett looks down at this guy who wouldn't let go of Reesie's arm.

"It's okay, beautiful.. Nothing will happen", Caramello reassured her.

Caramello looked a this hoodlum and his friends. Grabbing this mans wrist, she started to apply pressure, she was after all a vampire.

This man cringes in pain, looking at Caramello which has her back to Reesie. This man now wide eyed, seeing Caramello's eyes fill in dark as the night. He screams panicking trying to break free. She's been fighting her hunger all night for this dark beauty. Looking at Barrett, he's breathing rather hard since they are all hungry.

"Take him to Tamina, unless you want him...", Caramello smiles wickedly.

"Not really my cup of tea, but my dear lad.. I have some really bad news for you.. One word.. Tamina", Barrett grabs him by the neck taking him with such ease towards Tamina.

Tamina was looking for anyone really just to feed on. Hearing a heart beat, in panic mode. She turns seeing this hoodlum. Smiling she walks over to him.

"Now baby boy, why are you so scared... Did my brother scare you? It's okay.. Come sit down with me.. I'm pretty sure you can keep up with me..", Tamina stared into his eyes taking his hand.

Tamina stared at him as her eyes twinkled and glowed. Pulsating him into a trance. She grabbed his hands placing them on her hips.

"Touch me baby boy, lets have some fun..", Tamina begins her fun.

Tamina makes out with him, to get him back to the loft that was at the very top of the rave going on underneath. This loft stretched from one side of the building to the other.

She floated him swiftly and with such ease he never felt a thing. They were now on her bed. They were now naked having sex. She rode him hard. She was never a gentle woman, always demanding control. The way she bounced on him, making him work for her orgasm.

"Harder baby boy, you want this .. I dare you to take my orgasm.. Fuck me faster", Tamina teased him.

He couldn't stop. They kept switching positions. Her hunger rising as her orgasm builds.

Barrett laughing hearing how sexy Tamina sounded, he knew what that man was going through. Barrett himself had a few rounds with her, and say she was wild was an understatement.

Barrett kept looking through the crowds, seeing a female that was with the dark beauty. She was intriguing and she was on her way up the steps to where he was standing.

'Good News for me but Bad News for Her'

"Um.. Hi.." Stated this bashful little female.

Barrett smiled looking down at her. Amused how shy she was. He took her hand placing her between himself and the railing. His hands on each side to keep her from leaving.

"Well hello darling, to what pleasure can I do for you?", Smirking how she blushed.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my friend in the bathroom... I ... Uh Thank You..", She extends her hand out to Barrett.

"You are very welcome, and I have a better idea. If I might be so bold to say.. You are a beautiful woman and I would be so honored if you allowed me to kiss you passionately and allow me to fuck you in my bed right now.. It's up stairs.. I promise you will not regret it.."

This female gasped and blushed fiercely at Barrett. She did like the idea. He was gorgeous, tall, handsome and those tattoos. What harm could it be. She would let Reesie know she was staying with him tonight.

...

Reesie's friends wouldn't leave her alone. Caramello loved their loyalty.

"My dear ladies, you shouldn't fear me. I own this establishment. I actually live upstairs with my people. You saw one leave with that hoodlum who hurt you my dear..? Are you okay?", Caramello softly touched Reesie's skin.

Reesie looked at this beauty before her shaking her head no.

"No .. I'm.. I'm okay", Reesie actually blushed feeling Caramello touch her softly.

"Sweetie.. What's your name? I'm Caramello..", She just couldn't stop finding a way to touch her.

Caramello extended her hand to Reesie.

"Reesie, I mean my name is Reesie.. You have a beautiful name Caramello", Reesie extended her hand as well.

"Thank you my dear Reesie.. You have a beautiful name as well with a beauty to match", Caramello takes her hand kissing the back of it softly.

Reesie's never had attention like this and her heart did a back flip. She knew she was blushing something fierce, due to her whole body feeling warm.

Caramello was reading Reesie's body language and could hear her heart beating.

"It's okay sweetie.. Let me make it up to you and your friends back in our loft. Which is at the very top floor of this building.. I would be honored if you would join me.. I insist..", Caramello wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She was hungry to taste her blood. Her trio, well their sexual hunger to be exact was hard to keep up with. Tamina and herself were the only females, with that being said it was hard work keeping up with those three.

"Um, I.. don't know.. I mean.. I don't want to be rude.. b-u-..", Reesie was a little uncomfortable.

Caramello looked at her twins. They nodded.

"Boo.. You don't know what your missing.. Your friends here already agreed.. Didn't you baby girl..", Jey leans down kissing the girl in front of him as she moans into his kiss.

Caramello knew they would pull their twin magic and pull out their irresistible charm.

"You know you can't say no to us.. We will show you a damn good time..", Jimmy returned to kissing the girl in front of him and began to nibble her neck.

Moans coming from their bodies, their heartbeats were playing such melodies.

Caramello smirked, hearing the beating and breathing pattern coming from Reesie's body. Reesie didn't realize she was getting turned on.

"Reesie", Caramello cupped her face, "I know you have this buddy system.. So why don't you and your buddy system follow me.. it would be an insult to me if you refuse.."

Reesie turned to see her friends who were oblivious to her, then she receives a text message from her other friend.

'Reesie.. I'm spending the night with this guy named Barrett here in the loft.. I'm sorry girl but he's hot.. And you know I haven't been laid in a long ass time, So I'm taking it. XXooXX'

Reesie chuckled at the message.

Caramello looked at her, but tilted her head and so did her twins. They all smirked hearing Barrett already making the female with him moaning loudly.

"I guess we should stick together... I'd love to hang out with you.", Reesie smiled at Caramello kissing her hand again.

They all made their way to the balcony which was one floor below the loft. Continued to enjoy the rave.

The rave was dying down even more so now. Not worrying about day light with everything being blacked out and building secured.

The trio were now inside since Caramello called to them. They all smirked seeing the dark beauty next to their queen and lover.

The twins had already taken their meal for tonight upstairs. Of course they were just going to fuck them and feed off of them. Those were the rules.

The trio made their way up the stairs, past Caramello and all winked at Reesie. They went into the loft and into Caramello's room. They knew that was their treat as well as hers.

Caramello noticed Reesie kept looking back at the stairs.

Now that the place was closed up. Caramello took Reesie's hand taking her up the stairs. Walking behind Reesie, Caramello bumped into her only because Reesie stopped in her tracks at the sight.

Reesie saw everyone having sex. She gasped more so feeling Caramello softly wrap her arm around her waist.

"You like what you see, look how much pleasure they're getting.. They way your friends are getting their body touched. The moans, escaping those lips..", Caramello whispered in her right ear.

Reesie's heart started to pound once again.

"You know my beautiful Reesie, you can have that desire reach every part of that body of yours. I can make every nerve of your body pulsate with electricity. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to my room. I think you will enjoy this more than me..", Caramello pulled her back into her with a bit of power.

She was intoxicated with Reesie's scent. Caramello knew her boys would have fun in pleasuring her body. That is why she didn't mind that they fed earlier. One of their thirsts have been fulfilled. Now to feed their sexual hunger.

"Come with me beautiful..", Now walking up the few steps to her room.

As soon as the door was open Reesie gasped from amazement.

The decor in the room was of Mediterranean Motif. The same goes for the extremely large bed in the center up against one wall. This was double the size of a king size bed. There was no wall separating the living from the sleeping area. What was there was a wall of sheer curtains, a drapery treatment that gave the room some intimacy yet a sense of erotica. Bedding were masculine yet draped in femininity. Colors of silver-blue design comforters with brown, silver-blue and gold pillows. Some solid colors, some printed and even stripped where all placed neatly against the headboard made of dark mahogany wood.

Walking with Reesie towards the bed, Caramello smiles at her boys. They walk slowly behind her. Caramello looks down into the eyes of this five foot three beauty. Softly touching her skin. Almost to intoxicated by her scent and the sound of the blood pumping through her veins. Caramello couldn't speak, her hunger was getting the best of her.

Smiling at Reesie, "My dear do not be afraid, I just want to pleasure your body. I know what you must be feeling.. I promise to not hurt you.. You will not feel any pain in my presence.. Do you trust me?"

Reesie couldn't pull her eyes away from Caramello's, but managed to nod her head. With her permission, Caramello began to undress her. Placing her arms around her waist pulling her top off revealing a black with red lace bra. Slithering her hands softly on Reesie's skin back down to her waist, holding her close. Kissing her forehead. Next Caramello unzipped Reesie's skirt, slowly sliding it down her firm ass and helping her step out of it. Seeing the same black with red lace but a snug fitting thong. The trio growled deep in their chests.

"Undress my boys, its time to play, but remember she belongs to me... My beautiful Reesie, come my dear.. Come lay down.. Relax.. No harm shall come to you..", Soft words escaping Caramello's lips.

Taking her by the hand she carefully lays Reesie in the middle of the bed. Walking around Caramello's takes in the sight from the foot of the bed. Such beauty laid before her. If she had a heart beat it would be pulsating a melody of pleasure. Crawling up from the foot of the bed, she begins to kiss Reesie's legs and thighs. Smelling her arousal, she kisses her mound and firmly gives Reesie one slow long firm lick. Reesie gasped grabbing the sheets below her. Continuing her teasing up, kissing her body reaching her breasts. Taking each nipple into her mouth softly sucking them then biting them before releasing her very sensitive and now very hard nipples. The moans resonating from Reesie's lips were exotic. Finally taking her lips in a slow erotic kiss.

Pulling away a soft whimper makes Caramello smile, "Soon my beautiful.. Now for your pleasure.."

Caramello turns around seeing her boys completely naked, she licks her lips walking up to Seth. Taking his lips roughly, releasing his hair from the elastic.

"My baby boy Seth, show her why I call you my speed devil, use your tongue, your fucking cock and those wonderful positions you love to do..", Smiling at his growling.

Walking over to Roman, teasing his nipples and kissing him passionately. His hair loose over his shoulders, "Mmmm.. my big boy.. show her why I call you my powerhouse.. Use all those large muscles and give her your strength.."

Glancing over to her methodical one and now standing in front of him, "Dean my dear lunatic.. I want you to show her why I love your lunacy.. Your lust.. Give her all that I desire from you..." Dean growls taking his lover's lips and always dominating her.

The only time she allows him to dominate her.

Once he pulls away, she nips at him grabbing his cock stroking it firmly. He tilts his head back growling, then looking back at her hissing.

"Now my boys.. Its an injustice that you three are naked and horny.. Yet she is still clothed.. I say to you.. Pleasure her every which way.. Do not hurt her and do not feed from her.. Now I release you my hounds..", Smiling as they walk around her.

They all circle the bed in a predatory manner. Reesie's heart is almost about to explode from fear and anticipation. They crawl into the bed, slowly. All looking at each other. Roman is between her legs, licking his lips. Seth is to the left stroking his dick. Of course Dean is to the right with his eyes wide, turning his head on his shoulders, licking his lips as he unclasps Reesie's bra from the front to reveal her plump breasts. Smiling down at her, making her take his cock into her small hand to begin his pleasure.

Roman now tears off the thong, making Reesie look down at him. He smiles at her, laying on the bed. Placing her legs over his shoulders. Whispering low enough for all ears to hear except Reesie. "She smells so fucking good... It's been a while since she has fucked anyone..(sniffing) ... Several months to be exact.. Yes we have to take claim of this pussy.. so moist and juicy.."

Roman uses his talented tongue, slowly torturing Reesie's clit. His long tongue teases her entrance and slowly licks up to flick her nub fiercely. He does this for a few moments.

The moans coming from her body echos through out the room.

Caramello can't help but hiss, she is getting turned on watching her boys take this dark beauty that she will soon taste and claim.

Seth laid down next to her, taking her lips. He kissed her with desire, taking her moans into him. He dominated her kiss, her tongue and mouth. He could kiss for ever, but knowing she was human, he pulled back allowing her to breathe. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he sucked her with such greed. Making her cry in pleasure.

Reesie kept arching her back and grinding her hips. Mumbling incoherent words, a lot of curse words. The best things coming from her mouth was the begging.

"Oh fuck yes.. Suck me you fucker.. Oh fucking shit.. Eat my pussy please.. Don't.. Don't fucking stop.. Oh FUCK YES! Please.. Please eat me.. fuck me.. do what ever you want!"

Dean smirking, he also took pleasure in her other nipple. Feeling her continuing to stroke him with a vice grip. He was literally growling.

Roman pulls away, and growls. He looks down seeing that it is Caramello who started stroking him swiftly.

"Oh fuck.. My Queen, Please.. My lover.. Please suck my fucking cock..", Roman keeps his eyes on Caramello.

Kneeling on the bed, Caramello swiftly sucks Roman as only she can do. She knows all his weak spots. Roman starts to rock his hips into her, when she pulls off.

Roman growled at her, grabbing her neck out of desire. In return she grabbed his hair and he didn't like anyone touching his hair.

"Roman, I suggest you let go now.. You are to please her.. Fuck her hard.. Now!"

Roman realizes its his queen and not some woman out there. He whimpers quickly kissing all her neck, when he turns to Reesie.

He takes his dick and swiftly pushes it all the way in, balls deep. Reesie lets out a loud pleasurable and painful cry. Roman holds still until she starts to ride his dick.

"I said don't hurt her.. I mean it my child.. DON'T. HURT. HER. OR. ELSE. UNDERSTAND?", Caramello grits through her teeth.

"Yes, I'm sorry..", Roman looks down.

Reesie wasn't hearing anything that was going down, because of her pleasure from Seth and Dean. She began to move her hips.

Roman turned to look at her, feeling her, he bit his lower lip to control his raging bull nature. She was human, he couldn't fuck her with the speed or force like with Caramello. He couldn't bring himself to fuck Tamina.. He saw her like family in the sense, they grew close and agreed to fuck other people.

Back to Reesie, Roman picked up the speed, snapping his hips with every thrust. He kept hitting her cervix. Feeling her slightly tighten, he pulled her legs up against his shoulders. She started breathing harder, her eyes were starting to roll to the back of her head. Roman kept his rhythm going, lifting her hips off the ground, going deeper. Now with constant stimulation on her cervix. Reesie looses control as her orgasm rips through her small frame. Roman roars tilting his head back as his thigh muscles quiver from his seed shooting inside Reesie. He pulls out slowly not wanting to lose the tightness around his cock.

Once pulled away Roman walks over to Caramello that has been sitting on her custom made Baxton Studio Chaise Lounge Chair in black leather that is large enough for at least four people to lay down on at once.

"Just so damn gorgeous by big boy.. C'mere I want to taste the both of you..", Caramello hungrily speaks.

She takes Roman's cock into her mouth. Moaning at the taste of her powerhouse dripped in Reesie's cream. Sucking him so slow, Roman enjoyed her attention. Pulling his cock out slowly.

"Mmm just so fucking delicious.. Now come at sit with me.. See, if you listen to me more often, you and your brothers get these little extra treats.. Now do you understand?", Looking at Roman then glancing back at her other boys.

Roman sits down right against her. Like she said they had a high sexual hunger. He starts to nibble her neck.

"Yes my queen", Nipping her neck, "I'm still hungry.. May I.."

Caramello chuckles feeling him wanting to take off her clothes.

"Very well, but do not block my view of my dark beauty and your brothers.."

Roman growls, enjoying getting what he wants, "I won't my queen"

On his knees before her, he starts to unbutton her top carefully but quickly. She takes it off as he takes his lips to her skin. Feathering her with kisses, taking her nipples into his mouth not caring that her bra is blocking him. His large hands take to her pants, swiftly crashing through all the obstacles to reach what he wants. Pulling them off, his fingers take to teasing her. Hissing at his hands playing with her folds, Caramello takes off her bra.

With nothing blocking him, Roman makes sure not to block her view. He lifts her and slides underneath her. Having her in reverse cowgirl position, he slides in to her. She hisses clawing Roman's thighs. He starts to please them both while she keeps her eyes on Seth who now has taken his place to enjoy himself.

Seth looks at his lover, his queen since he heard her hiss, smelling her arousal from where he was he licked his lips. Turning his attention back to Reesie.

"Sweetheart wrap your arms around my neck..", Seth leans down.

Reesie still blown from Roman's fuck, she was able to do what Seth told her. Seth wraps his arms around her thighs making her wrap her thick legs around him. He softly growled feeling his erection rub against her entrance.

"Just beautiful.. Hold on sweetheart", Seth spoke an octave his normal tone, making him sound sexier than before.

Placing her head at the crook of his neck, snaking out her tongue licking him.

Seth hissed out. Reesie didn't know that his queen was the only one who did that to him when she fed on him. He pushed in and began thrusting.

Reesie let out a high pitch cry, biting into Seth's neck, making him growl and fuck her faster. Reesie opened her mouth gasping for air in between her cries. Looking over Seth's shoulder, seeing Caramello being fucked by Roman.

Locking eyes with her dark beauty, Caramello leaned forward almost in doggie style and started bouncing on Roman's dick.

"Oh fuck yes.. fuck me harder.. faster.. you know how I loved to be fucked baby..", Caramello growled at Roman.

All the while staring at Reesie, licking her lips. Such hunger dwelling in her eyes for this beauty.

"Mmm Ughh, fuck me harder and faster.. fuck me harder dammit.. you need t-to fuck me faster.." Reesie gritted through her cries.

Seth smirked knowing what Caramello was doing. Enticing her through sex, luring her to wanting to be with Caramello. He has seen his lover, his dark hearted queen lure all sexes to her bed this way. He loved that about her. Although with this one, it was different and he couldn't wait to find out how this one ends.

He fucked her harder and faster, with out notice, Reesie cried out as another orgasm ripped through body. Trembling, she barely spoke.

"Oh.. Oh... Please.. L-like ... H-her.. F-u-u-c-k Me Like Her..", Reesie tilting her head back enjoying Seth's dick.

Seth now putting her in the same position to where both were facing each other.

Seth enters her again, pulling her down hard on his cock.

"Fuck my cock baby.. fucking ride it.. Fuck my cock like she is.. You want her don't you?", Seth smirking watching her ass bounce on his dick.

Reesie didn't answer, but all noticed she couldn't and wouldn't take her eyes off of Caramello.

As she rode Seth, Dean kept stroking his cock knowing Seth would finish soon and she would be hers to fuck as he wanted. Dean knew Tamina was too busy fucking that asshole who didn't deserve her pussy. He knew Tamina loved to play with her food, especially ones that were brought to her to be killed. He loved fucking his queen and Tamina at the same time, but his brothers were just as greedy as him.

Caramello, kept glaring her hunger at Reesie, she wanted her but was not going to trance her into it. She wanted Reesie's free will and she would not let her rest until she got it. That is why she picked her boys, for the job. Their hunger for sex almost matched her own. If an all night session was called for all of them were willing to do so. As Caramello fucked Roman's cock he pulled her up by her hair against his chest.

Seth did the same, both men fucked these woman in sync. Caramello could tell Reesie was on the verge of another orgasm.

"Faster, Fuck us harder.. Cum for me my dear.. Show me how much a dirty little slut you are for me.. Be my dirty little slut Reesie, all mine.. Be mine.. Oh fuck.. Roman harder baby boy.. Uuughh! Yessss!" Caramello licked her lips hearing Reesie's heart pumping harder as yet another orgasm ripped through Reesie's body.

Reesie's body was almost convulsing in pleasure and Seth finally gave her the fastest fuck he ever gave her. Keeping her on that high until he pushed all the way in shooting his seed inside her as well, shaking rapidly riding his orgasm. Pulling out he left Reesie on her stomach.

Panting heavily her eyes barely able to stay open, then she gasped feeling another penetration from behind.

"Oh my.. You are tight you little fucking cunt.. I don't know if to fuck you like the little slut my queen wants or fuck you just like a piece of trash.. You like my fucking cock inside you don't you my little bitch..", Dean starts to pound her hard.

Dean lays on top of her applying some of his weight on her, hearing her grunt trying to breathe.

Dean pulls her up by her throat, thrusting hard. Her body dripping in sweat, feeling her heat against his body turned him on even more.

"Look at my queen, she wants you.. she will have you ... You're a little fucking slut and will be her little fucking slut.. You want that don't you? .. Just say yes and we will stop torturing you..", Dean smirked fucking her faster.

"Please.. p-please stop.. I can't cum anymore..", Reesie's body was exhausted.

Dean kept going, twirling his hips slow, then pound her hard and fast, then push balls deep holding it, until he couldn't take it anymore starting all over again. Each time he would go as deep as he could until she cried, then pound her harder and faster.

"Ugghh F-f-u-u-u-c-c-k-k-k! P-please.. S-S-s-t-o-p-p..", Reesie was thrashing her head face down.

She almost tore the sheets with white knuckles. She never experienced so much pleasure in the short amount of time. Two more orgasms tear through her soul shooting out of her body and vocal cords. Her body convulsing as if she was having a seizure. Dean being Dean, he couldn't stop there. Pulling her ass up a bit, wrapping his arm around reaching for her clit as he kept fucking her.

"OH MY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIT! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! SO! FUCKING! GOOD!", Reesie screamed out her pleasure.

"That's a good little bitch", Dean continued to fuck her.

Another two ripped through her body she fell limp to the bed. Her eyes now in a daze staring at Caramello as she had not only fucked Roman but was now riding Seth doggie style. Caramello's hunger was getting out of control.

Looking at Reesie, seeing tears falling down her cheeks as Dean was once again holding her by her throat. He was already at the edge of his final orgasm. Pumping deep into her. A few more thrusts and he put his weight on her, snapping his hips at a high rate of speed, making him hiss and Reesie muffling out some sort of exhausting cry. He shot all his seed inside.

Finally pulling out of her, he gets up seeing Caramello shaking from another orgasm. Walks over standing in front of Caramello.

"Please my queen.. I listened and I didn't hurt her or kill her.. ", Dean smirked at his lover and queen.

Caramello pulled Dean close and sucked all of Reesie's and Dean's juices off of Dean's cock. She moaned all over taking it all in and swallowing all she could suck off from his cock.

Now that she finished pleasing her boys, she got up naked.

Slowly walking up to the bed moving around to one side of the bed. Crawling up to an exhausted Reesie.

Caramello slowly turned her over. Reesie's expression told her that this dark beauty below her was in her own world of pleasure.

Caramello started kissing her inner thighs. Smelling all the nectar and seed that was mixed inside her sweet pussy. Caramello rolled her eyes to the back of her head. Lowering her head to start what she has been wanting for hours. Longing for it, hearing the thick fluid rushing through Reesie's veins was torturing her.

Unknown to Reesie, Caramello's fangs had elongated scrapping along her thighs. Licking softly her tongue entering Reesie's core. Lapping up all the sweetness, the tangy taste of her boys. Enjoying Reesie's body, but she wouldn't take her unless she wanted her willingly. Able to retract her fangs, Caramello was now laying on top of Reesie. Kissing her deeply, there was no struggle. So far all consensual.

"Reesie.. Baby.. I need you to tell me.. Do you want me to claim you to make you mine.. I need you to tell me what you want.. Do you want me?" Caramello really didn't have to ask she always took.

Reesie was feeling Caramello sucking her breasts, moaning and grabbing the back of Caramello's head. Caramello kept grazing her fangs across the perked up nipples but retracted her fang again.

"Tell me", Was all Caramello said, "Do you want this?"

Reesie nodded her head, "Yes Caramello.. I don't know what this is .. but .. I want it".

With that being said, Caramello hissed, fangs elongated once more. Hovering over her body, Caramello slowly kisses her way around her dark beauty's body. Breathing hard, both Caramello and Reesie look at each other briefly.

Once touching her skin, Caramello starts to lick her neck feverishly. Then she starts to suck it with passion. Rolling her body into Reesie as if to be fucking her. Reesie pulls her into her exhausted body. Caramello starts to play with her numb little nub, sliding her finger inside her truly soaked core. Instinctively Reesie's walls clench her finger. Using her speed, Caramello goes after every g-spot inside Reesie's core, and her other fingers to stimulate the outer pleasure spots. One advantage of knowing your body, you know how to use it against others, where in Caramello's thoughts. She hears Reesie's body not only react to her but her cries were a thing of beauty.

"OH MY GOD! Please.. Please no more.. I.. I...", Reesie's body couldn't stop betraying her.

Now was the time, now her hunger took over, licking the spot she was sucking on, Caramello hissed as her fangs punctured the soft skin.

"Ugghhhh", Reesie cried out, "Yeeessss..."

Caramello growled having a good grip.

Her boys were watching the entire time laying on their stomachs grinding themselves into the custom made couch belonging to their queen. Growling, wanting their queen again.

Caramello looked towards them, her eyes glowing a shade of neon violet. Pulsating with the momentum of her sucking. Enjoy Reesie's gift that flowed down her throat. The pain in her being subsided with each drop that flows with in her. Paying attention to Reesie's heart. Quickly letting go. Reesie's body to weak to move.

Caramello hears the soft whimpers of her boys, instinctively allowing them to taste the blood that had spilled all over her breasts and Dean being the greediest of them all, kissed his queen. Swiftly swirling his tongue around her mouth. Once they all cleaned her off, each finally taking turns kissing their queen.

Several hours later pulling away she tells them to go rest, it was now morning. They obey nipping at their queen one more time, staying naked they go to their favorite spots. Seth climbs up high to a secluded location that over looked his queens bed. Roman always the protector of all of them, slept in what looked like the illusion of a door way that led to another room. It was always dark, to his liking of course and this room was on purposely right next to his queen's bed. Then there was Dean, he never slept in the same place. He loved to scare his brethren. Always sneak attacks, telling his family that they, being the queens hell hounds, are always watching. That is what scared the clan about the trio but especially Dean. They never knew where he was at until he was on top of you. Dean learned how to block his scent and taught his brothers. They always wore black for that reason. Now they were no where in sight.

Caramello returned to her dark beauty. Looking at her sleep peacefully, her heart beat back to normal. Touching her soft face, glancing at her naked form. She needed more females in her family, with six boys and her only female companion to help their hunger.

Actually it was Tamina who took on Barrett, Seth and Dean. Her twins and Roman cared for Tamina as a big sister and didn't want to love her in that way. So the queen took on their astonishing high sex drives. Caramello didn't mind at all, her sex drive was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Being shaken from her thoughts feeling Reesie move next to her. Reesie fluttered her eyes open. Caramello and her dark beauty kept talking as they changed into clothes.

All her friends had abandoned her, going home a few hours earlier while it was still dark. Caramello reassured her that her trusted driver would take her home safely.

Finally, it was time. Walking with Reesie as far as she could. Her brethren up on the balcony far from the sunlight and in the safety blanket of darkness.

Wishing her well, Reesie thanked her for the most unforgettable night of her life. Glancing over at her driver telling him to take her safely back home. Opening the door to the SUV, helping her in. Closing the door. Walking back to Caramello, she holds him by the shoulder noticing a look in his eye.

"I suggest you take those thoughts far out of your head young man.. I've already given you a warning.. Your fourteen year old twins, Justine and Dustin.. Well I would hate to see anything happen to them.. You do know Justine has a huge crush on Barrett.. I would hate to unleash him on her and you know he will take all her innocence from every part of her body then drain her dry.. As for your son.. Well.. Tamina has been asking for first crack at him and she won't hesitate to fuck him and tear him into shreds.. Leaving.. If your lucky maybe an eyeball as a token to remember not to disobey me.. How about allowing my trio loose on your wife.. I can bring her here... Let them fuck her into another dimension giving her what your pathetic dick can not apparently.. But they won't let her live.. They will torcher her bringing her pain and pleasure, make her beg, telling her your pathetic secret life of fucking not only seventeen year olds but men as well, before they kill her.. I personally wouldn't mind allowing all my boys to fuck your wife and I mean how we like it.. You petty humans would die from our ways, you can't handle our strength.. With that being said, Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear.. You. DO. NOT. touch her..."

Her driver was finally able to breathe with her leaving all those images embedded, he nodded and took Reesie home and then returning to his family. Of course Caramello wasn't stupid.. Her twins were tracking his every move.

"My Lady, why didn't you take the dark beauty.. She would have been perfect...", Barrett stating while Tamina was drinking from him.

"Because Barrett, she will be back just you wait.. I saw it in her eyes.. She will never forget this night.. She is my Raven Beauty.. And mine she shall always be..", Caramello turned to her fledglings smiling.

As they all went up back to their rooms, well fed, Caramello laid in her bed, the twins suckling on her neck as they fell asleep. The trio watching from their hidden positions, ready to attack if the twins tried to hurt their queen. They trusted no one only each other and her, their lover.

As all was quiet as their night was the worlds day. They slept, but the visions of her Raven Beauty crept through her mind and dreams. She was confident she shall return.

**...**

**Okay now that its out of my system. What do you think? I hope all are doing well. I'm sorry I have been hiding, I suffer from migraines and all my stories were put on hold.. I have been working on this piece for a while. I love you guys. Much Love, Muah! DenAsia.**


End file.
